


Thunder

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Will trying to be romantic, fear of thunder, picnic date, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to make a romantic gesture for Nico, but is unaware that Nico is terrified of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Nico wasn't sure what to think when he woke up in the middle of the night to obnoxious tapping on his cabin window. The whole room was dark, the only light coming from the moon reflecting off the metallic-y red bedspread that Nico hadn't yet changed. He didn't much like being awake in the middle of the night, for multiple reasons, one of which being that his cabin's décor had a certain  _death/vampire_ vibe that unsettled him, especially in the dark of late hours.

Another one being that he simply enjoyed his sleep, his escape from the sometimes horrid waking world. But on some nights-this night-he dreamed of long hours in the depths of Tartarus, days without food or water, losing the will to continue. If he had been having his peaceful slumber, he probably would have rolled over, tucked his head under the feathery pillow, blocking the sound, and gone back to sleep, ignoring whatever petulant camper was trying to mess with him. He was happy he didn't do that.

He tossed the covers off himself, making the cold hit his bare legs. He pushed off the bed, rubbing his eyes and pulling at his boxers as he hobbled over to the window. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw the grinning, blond, son of Apollo standing outside, waving with enthusiasm for Nico to open up. Nico did so, trying to mask his joy at seeing his Not-Official-Boyfriend, with annoyance. He did have a reputation to uphold after all and it was already dangling on a thin line since he cried when he and Will watched The Lion King.

"You're awake!" Will stated, practically bouncing.

"I wasn't." Nico said, trying to add some venom to his words, but alas, his own voice betrayed him.

Will just rolled his eyes, his giddiness unwavering. "Come on, Death Boy, I have something I want to show you."

"And this something couldn't wait until, oh, I don't know, not the middle of the night?" Nico wasn't angry at all. He didn't even feel inconvenienced, especially since Will had essentially saved him from another long, restless night.

"You are so grumpy." Will said flatly, "It can  _not_ wait until morning. I've waited all week for this, Di Angelo."

"All week?" Nico was trying to hide his juvenile excitement at the prospect of Will waiting and wanting to show him something for  _a week._ "Just let me get some pants on."

Will got on his tiptoes, peering into the dark cabin, "No pants, huh?" He smiled when he caught sight of Nico's black, skull boxers. "You know, you don't have to wear pants...Or clothes."

Nico snorted and closed the drapes, "Keep it down, Solace."

He slipped on a pair of loose gray sweats, quickly combing a hand through his tousled black hair in a feeble attempt at taming it. He rushed over to the sink, brushing his teeth in record time and gargling some listerine. He grabbed a few mints just for good measure, before throwing on a loose sweatshirt, putting on some deodorant and meeting Will out on the cabin porch.

"Lead the way." He gestured for Will to go but he shook his head.

"This is a surprise," He pulled out a blindfold and wiggled his eyebrows, poking his tongue out.

"I didn't take you for the kinky type, Solace." Nico said, his sleepiness taking away some of his inhibitions but he did sober enough to at least blush at his own insinuation.

Will laughed as he placed the blindfold over Nico's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm saving that for another time."

Nico choked as the blush deepened, his entire face red. He didn't know how he expected Will to react, but that wasn't it. 

"Uh, Nico?" Will questioned, his voice peeked with laughter.

"What?"

"You, uh, you forgot to put shoes on."

Nico groaned, his cheeks darkening even more. Of course, he had brushed his teeth, put on a sweatshirt and even taken mints, but he didn't remember his  _shoes._ How was he a demigod that helped save the world? It just didn't make sense.

"I'll get them." Will said, his voice still excited.

"Thanks." Nico muttered, shuffling his bare feet. Now that he thought about it, he could feel the porch wood beneath him, threatening to give him an abundance of nasty splinters.

"Here, sit down." Will guided Nico onto the porch step, taking his right leg and pushing the sneaker on, his hands strangely gentle. Not many people were so careful with Nico and it sent chills all the way up his spine. It was like some bizarre retelling of the Cinderella story. The handsome guy putting the missing shoe on the lonely romantic interest's foot.

Will helped him up once his shoes were firmly in place and then led him away. The night was quiet, the only sound, distant chatter from campers up past curfew. If he really looked into it, it was probably Percy, Annabeth, Grover and maybe Leo, they tended to just wave at the rules as they passed by. Nico tried to ignore how he could feel Will's hand in his own, how they seemed to fit perfectly together, like they were sculpted that way. He was afraid that his palm would start sweating and Will would feel uncomfortable, but by some miraculous luck, it wasn't, and Will didn't show any signs of revulsion.

"We're almost there." Will whispered, stopping and letting go of Nico's hand. Nico pretended that it wasn't overly disappointing not to be touching. He could hear Will shuffling around, the sound of crinkling disrupted the peaceful silence and Nico was briefly reminded of a horror movie and suddenly all he could see was Will being strangled by a hooded figure with a plastic bag.

He felt something touch the top of his head and he jumped away, grabbing at the blindfold obscuring his vision. He relaxed when he heard Will chuckle and place a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm just putting my jacket's hood on you." Will explained, placing the item on Nico's head.

"Why? I have a jacket and it's not raining." Nico inquired, heart still thudding at an uncomfortable speed-he wasn't sure if that was because of him thinking he was going to be killed or because Will still hadn't removed his hand from his bicep.

"I said it was a surprise. Geez, Di Angelo, you're being more talkative than usual."

Nico flushed, muttering, "Sorry." under his breath as he bowed his head. He could feel Will's breath on his cheek and he froze. Not being able to see was really disorienting him.

"I like it when you talk." Will whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Nico's cheekbone. His hand slid down Nico's arm until it intertwined with Nico's hand. Honestly, this boy was going to be the death of him.

"We've gotta get a move on, I don't know when it'll end." Will was suddenly back to his chipper-self, bouncing with anticipation as he tugged at Nico's arm. He followed and almost fell over in shock when-what he hoped was-water started deflecting off the hood on his head. It was raining? Made sense now why Will put the hood on him. The weather was always perfect at camp, which meant they'd crossed the threshold and were probably on the hill.

Why would Will take him out in the rain? What was so important that he'd drag his tired and grumpy Almost-But-Not-Quite-Boyfriend through the rain and evidently muddy grass. His shoes were probably soaked. He could feel the moisture seeping through the soles. He heard a small crack in the distance and he turned his head toward the sound, his heart rate picking up.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, unable to keep a sliver of uneasiness out of his voice.

Will didn't answer, because he took the jacket off Nico's head and undid the blindfold, revealing the sight with a ceremonious  _tada!_ Laid before him was an old checkered, red and white blanket beneath a large pine tree. A basket and an assortment of foods were strewn over the surface. Another blanket was over to the side, folded and ready for snuggling use. Besides the occasional drops of water that made their way through the maze of branches and landed in their picnic, it was perfect.

A loud  _crack_ and  _boom_ landed nearby, causing Nico to physically jolt. Will's face melted away from happy and awaiting a response, to worried and features taut with concern. "Are you okay?" His voice was so gentle and the words in and of themselves seemed to ease Nico's nerves. This thing with Will was just starting to become serious, after this picnic, Nico was pretty sure there would be no question as to whether they were exclusive boyfriends or not, so there was no way in Tartarus he was telling Will that he was afraid of thunder. And lightning for that matter. Basically the whole package excluding the rain, which he found somewhat soothing on its own. _  
_

"I'm fine. The picnic looks great, Will." Nico said, his voice was stubbornly uneven, but he moved forward in order to stop any confrontation Will wanted to bring up about it. Will didn't seem completely convinced but he perked up and thanked Nico for the compliment. Nico sat down on the blanket, Will taking a place next to him. The blond wrapped an arm around Nico's waist, pulling him closer.

Will stared off into the blurred trees and grass. The rain was furious in its pouring, pounding off of the ground with a succession of little thuds, creating a symphony of nostalgia and natural sound. "I love the rain and thunder storms." Will said, wistfully. Another  _boom_ and Nico inched even closer to Will, nuzzling into his side. "It reminds me of when I was younger. I'd love to play in the rain, my mom hated when I'd do it, though." His voice was light and full of fond amusement, "She had to wash the mud out of my pants and I was always filthy afterwards. I don't know-I'm rambling. I just love them."

"I like it when-"  _Boom,_ Nico's breath hitched but he managed to stay composed, continuing with his sentence after a short pause, "uh, when you ramble. I-It's cute."

Will rested his head on Nico's, "Aw, you're getting all sappy on me, Di Angelo."

_Boom._ Nico chuckled nervously, "Don't ruin the moment, s-sunshine."

"Here, you should eat something." Will stretched forward, ultimately undoing himself from Nico's grasp. He straightened up some and clutched his knees, desperate for something to ground him. Will piled fruits and veggies onto a paper plate, a small smile on his lips as he did so.  _Boom._ If it weren't for the sweats, Nico was pretty sure he'd have drawn blood, his nails were pushed into his skin where there'd no doubt be bruising.

Will held the plate out to him, "Here you go."

"'M not really hungry." Nico's jaw was clenched, the muscles throughout his body all tense and rigid.

Will frowned a little, "You sure? Sometimes I wonder if you eat enough, you know?"

_Boom._ Nico took a sharp inhalation of breath, his breathing becoming more rapid and his pulse picking up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will asked, scooting closer to Nico.

"Yeah, j-just tired. Maybe we should get back to ca-"  _Boom. Boom._  Nico's hand flew out and grasped Will's bicep. Great. He was shaking now. He couldn't help it. And he couldn't get it to stop. It's like his body-the universe-hated him.

"Nico, are you-" Will looked at him, his expression confused. "afraid of thunder?"

"N-no. I-I'm not afraid of thunder." He protested, still holding tight to Will's arm. He loosened his grip slightly.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._ The loudest they'd been yet. Nico could've sworn the sound was from just beyond the tree they were beneath. His entire system shut down, fear overwhelming him and letting reflexes take charge. He lunged into Will, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in Will's shoulder, one hand holding Will's waist, the other twisted in the fabric over Will's chest. Gods, he just wanted to stop shaking but he felt like someone had flipped his switch onto  _vibrate._

Will hugged him, keeping him close and encapsulated in warmth. "Nico, there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

Nico lifted his head, meeting Will's blue eyes, his own watery, "B-but it's s-stupid. It won't even hurt me. I've g-gone to Tartarus and I'm scared of thunder? That's j-just pathetic."

A faint sympathetic smile painted Will's face, he placed his forehead on Nico's. "You are  _not_ pathetic and it doesn't matter what you've done in the past, you shouldn't be ashamed of your fears."

"S-so, you  _don't_ think I'm weird?" Nico hated the way his voice sounded, so raw and helpless. He hated feeling like this, so exposed.

Will playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I love you,"  _boom._ Nico flinched and held tighter. Will lifted him up. Nico was currently too overwhelmed with nerves and odd giddiness from what Will said, to be embarrassed about being carried bridal style. "Now, let's get you back to your cabin."

"Will?" 

_Boom._

"Yeah?"

"W-will you stay with me tonight?"

Will seemed a little surprised at the request, but he smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"And uh," Nico flushed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Will's neck, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, not even officially boyfriends and already spouting the "I love you." Well, what can I say, I'm a sappy person and so's Will Solace. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave me some feedback in the comments.
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr post.
> 
> P.S. Will would go to clean up the remnants of the picnic in the morning.


End file.
